danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chem Gems
"Chem Gems" is an episode of Danger Rangers. It teaches about chemicals and poisons, and to stay away from them. The setting of this episode is London, which is where Kitty's literary hero, Sherlock Holmes, lives. Plot The Rangers are woken from their sleep (specifically Sully and Burt) and sent to London, England, because five school children are using dangerous chemicals in an attempt to mix a stinky brew to get out of morning assembly. Nick helps Harrison as the latter digs through a dumpster. While Nick and Danny head over for Barker Street, Mark, Harrison, and Emily attempt to mix the brew, ultimately including turpentine, but an accidental spill gets the substance in Harrison's eyes, blurring his vision, stings Emily's knee, and releases toxic fumes which Mark inhales. Meanwhile, when the Rangers arrive, using a test fuel kit, Kitty tests a liquid chemical substance with an eyedropper, a beaker, and a litmus lighter, which turns blue upon shaking, proving it is a base/alkaline, and the readout confirms that it is ammonia. When the Rangers see Harrison walking out due to a blurry vision, Sully has Savo call the paramedics, and Burble flushes the chemicals out of Harrison's eyes, while Sully puts an inhalation mask on Mark's mouth, and Kitty does first aid on Emily. Squeeky has Savo scan the labels of the chemicals. The paramedics come, and the Rangers question the kids using dangerous chemicals, and they explain trying to get out of morning assembly, only to find it got them into serious trouble ("Poison"). Emily expresses distress because Nick and Danny are headed for Barker Street and appear not to have any idea of the dangers of those chemicals. Unfortunately, Nick and Danny keep the chemicals they find in a shopping bag, but the lids are not on tightly. This is dangerous because as they are hiding the bag in an abandoned warehouse due to the Rangers arriving, this ends up making a spill of such volatile chemicals that lots of toxic fumes show up, so Burble and Sully put on hazmat suits and spray the chemicals with water hoses. Defeated, Nick and Danny sit outside. It turns out the chemicals were not of the ordinary household variety. That night, the Rangers spy for whoever was behind the possibility of finding such dangerous chemicals in the wrong places. The mysterious dumper drops phony gems as he gets away through a hole in the fence behind a trash can. The official from Scotland Yard reveals that the gems are not real, and another one brings in the hazardous treatment plant's head Herbert Dinkwell (who protests that he is innocent), but he is calmed down. He reveals that he pays his assistants, Lonnie and Jenkins, to properly dispose of it, but they do it wrong. Lonnie and Jenkins pour chemicals into the River Thames and are noticed by Scotland Yard, so one of them tries to get in, but the other refuses because of the toxin, so they're arrested. Most of the Rangers start celebrating, but there is still another situation to take care of: the chemicals in the river. So the Rangers put on their hazmat suits, and Rangers Sully and Kitty connect a chem corral and magneto blocking system around the spill, Ranger Burt turns on the foam for Ranger Burble to spray at it, and Ranger Squeeky vacuums it up, to the cheer of the citizens. The Rangers are about to be knighted, but inept as usual, Fallbot tries to communicate with armor, mistaking it for anyone else, only to make a mess in the process (causing Squeeky to assume he was playing), so Sully tells him to wait for them to bring him his award. The queen knights the rest of the Rangers, but meanwhile, Fallbot notices the queen's butler having been careless with his chemicals, as one of the bottles is open. He closes it, much to the butler's anger, as he snatches it away. Suspicious because the cart is messy, Fallbot follows him, and then he tries to tidy up the cart behind the butler's back, only to make a spill of one powdered chemical. Fallbot vacuums it up, only to accidentally bump into the cart and make it roll back, so Fallbot chases after it to stop it from making a mess, following it right into the queen's throne room. Sully shoots a net at the cart. Fallbot appears, and so does the Butler. The latter apologizes to the queen, but Fallbot doesn't forgive him for having had a messy cart in the first place ("Don't Touch That"). Fallbot is about to be knighted, but he screams and runs off because she is about to touch him with her sword, which is a weapon that can hurt or kill someone. He bumps into one of the Queen's armor sculptures. Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * Nick * Danny * Mark * Harrison * Emily * Paramedics * Yard Inspector * Fire Chief * Brumell * Herbert Dinkwell * Lonnie and Jenkins * The Queen of England * The Butler * The Royal Secretary * Background Trio * Live Poisons * Piglet Siblings * Rabbit Boy * Fox Boy Quotes *'Burt:' Wait up, guys! (He gets up, only to have all limbs, including his head, coming from the wrong holes) Burt: 'Oops. ''(He fixes it.) *'''Kitty: What would Sherlock Holmes and his assistant Dr. Watson do in a case like this? Sully: I don't have a clue. Kitty: Brilliant, Watson! Sully: "Watson"? Kitty: That's exactly what we need: a clue. Sully: But I'm... (She pulls him behind her, and he exclaims.) Sully: 'Kitty! *'Burt: I filed it under "Triple E for Marines." Sully: "Triple E for Marines," Burt? Burt: You know, Sully, "from the halls of Montezuma to the shores of Tripoli." Squeezy: And you can file that under "Double B!" For "Brilliant Burt!" *'Sully:' Nice work, Sherlock. Kitty: The game is afoot, Watson. Sully: Stop calling me WATSON! *'Savo:' Oh-I! Household chemicals of all kinds! Some directions say to induce vomiting! *'Sully: '''What the heck were you guys doing with all of this stuff? '''Harrison: '''Mixing a stinky brew. '''Emily:' It was supposed to get us out of morning assembly. Burble: But what it got you into was serious trouble. Kitty: And it could have been a whole lot worse. *'Danny:' I bet whatever's in that dumpster smells like a toe jam pie. *'Nick:' What's up, Danger Rangers? Squeeky: '"What's up?" Let's see, the sky is up. Oh, the price of gas is up. And my blood pressure, IS WAY UP! Where's the chemicals you two have been collecting?! *'Kitty: As Sherlock Holmes might have said, if he'd had video, "A surveillance picture's worth a thousand words." *'Kitty:' Brilliant, Watson. A stakeout is in order forthwith. Sully: It's "Sully!" And I have no idea what "forthwith" means! Whoa! *'Squeeky:' Oh, waiter. Two triple cheese pizzas to go. *'Kitty:' Shake your tail, Squeeky. Squeeky: Or, how about I ride on yours? *'Sully:' And we'll do it DRF. Brumell: "DRF"? Sully: Danger Rangers fly. *'Squeeky:' We've got an audience with Her Majesty. Fallbot: And I've got a date with her carpet. *'Queen:' Brilliant! Fallbot, I shall now dub thee, Sir... (Fallbot looks back, screams, and runs out of the throne room.) Locations *London, England *Thames River *Scotland Yard *San Diego *Sully's Room *Burt's Room *Waste Processing Plant *Dinkwell Toys *Baker Street *Chelsea *Big Ben *Buckingham Palace Machine * Chem Corral Miscellaneous * Chemical Field Test Kit * Geoffrey's LTD * Chem Corral * Danger Rangers Formal Suits Songs * Poison * Don't Touch That Gallery Squeeky megaphone.png Chemicals.PNG Sully (7).PNG Trivia *A running gag consists of Kitty calling Sully "Watson," as that is the last name of Sherlock Holmes's partner, but he protests to being called that. Not to mention, she uses terms he doesn't understand ("afoot" and "forthwith," meaning "about to begin" and "immediately", respectively). *When Savo says that "Some directions the household chemical labels say to induce vomiting," to induce means to cause. *Those little red berries you find in bushes are never mentioned, not even in either song. **Neither are poison oak, poison ivy, or poison sumac. *Mark Hamill (Burt and the Butler) and Debi Derryberry (Emily, Mark, and the Royal Secretary) dubbed English voices in Miyazaki's Castle in the Sky. Hamill voiced the villain, Colonel Muska, while Derryberry voiced both Sheeta as a little girl and the boss's daughter. *Derryberry, Crystal Scales, and Rob Paulsen also did voices in the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spinoff TV series. Derryberry was the title character, Scales was Libby Folfax, and Paulsen was Wheezer (and both of his parents). *Jerry Houser, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, and Debi Derryberry voiced characters in the animated direct-to-video sequel Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. Houser was Mr. Zuckerman and additional voices; Adler was Templeton and Lurvy; Paulsen was the evil fox Farley, Mr. Arable, and additional voices; and Derryberry was Fern. *Sean Roche and Justin Shenkarow had something to do with Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, with Roche not only having written the show, but doing additional voices, while Shenkarow was a player in certain episodes. *Justin Shenkarow, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and Kevin Michael Richardson all guest-starred on the Disney series The Emperor's New School. *Nobody is or becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. Goofs *During the stakeout, when Kitty is sitting on a branch of a tree, watching through binoculars ("field glasses" in the UK), and the camera pans up the tree, the soles of her feet do not have an inner line colored in gray, but they do when she is shown more closely, talking via Savo watch. *When giving their respective first aid to Mark, Harrison, and Emily, Rangers Sully, Burble, and Kitty are not wearing gloves. It is not safe to perform this kind of first aid with bare hands because of possible transmission of pathogens (any infectious agents, both germs and viruses) and toxins. Relevant Lesson Not Taught *During the "Don't Touch That" segment, when the following foods and drink are mentioned as what can be eaten or drunk, the girl piglet is drinking a glass of juice, the little boy piglet is eating a bowl of ice cream with a spoon, the rabbit boy is eating pork and beans and salad greens with another spoon, and the fox boy is eating a chocolate mousse with a spoon. Eating with utensils while walking counts as moving from one area to another with anything in your mouth, and that is not wise because slipping, running too fast, getting bumped into, or tripping can result in the spoon or fork jamming up the back of your mouth, which is dangerous. That goes for things like stick candy, ice cream sticks, toothbrushes, and things like that, too. Category:Episodes